Protector of the Earth
by x-WritingParadox-x
Summary: Lance recalls all that has happened to him in the past and why he does what he does. oneshot


My life flashes through my eyes. I'm right there on the soil of Galaluna. I protected the entire world. I was hurt, though. No matter how many lives that I had saved on my time there I'll continue hurt more and more. Each of those lives that I saved made the pain press down harder. It was like some one was squeezing down on my chest making it impossible to breathe. The red tinted sky of Galaluna seemed to be the only thing in view now. I sat on rocks just to look up at that sky. I pondered many things. I looked to the sky, which was once a barrier for our fights, and thought where my father's body might lay. I thought of everything that I have to deal with as a young man. There were days were I had no idea how I was supposed to go about being a member of the Royal Guard. Do I hand out orders to everyone just because I'm at a higher rank? Do I lay back and let the rookies take care of it all? I've always had moments were war was not on my mind. Where I thought about my future. Will I still be here on Galaluna? Will I still be one of the best soldiers?

My head ached. I placed a hand up against my temple. The pounding sound began to retaliate. It was like a drum that was running out of Enegizer batteries. I wasn't on Galaluna any more. I still claim the title as best soldier but I wasn't one here. This soil is softer than Galaluna's. I took time one day to lay down on their land and look up at the blue sky. It takes time getting used to. One day, I thought whether or not Octus, Ilana, and I are the only Galalunians on this planet. Evidently, it's impossible for such a thing to happen. The rift gate wasn't perfected until Ilana's father sent us here. I never quite understood it, though. My father created the rift gate and now he's never coming back. I rather not elaborate on the 100% chance that he's dead. I never understood how we escapped here but we're here, nonetheless. Here on the rich Earth soil.

I blink my eyes and I see a time that I wish not to see. I was a child, just about five or six years old in Galalunian years. I was no one but the scientist's son back then. They expected me to become a great person on Galaluna. A future scientist that will find the cure to killing off the Mutraddi. For a time, I even followed that dream. However, my father dissappeared before my eyes. Every little event that led up to now mattered. I was in a world that had to be protected. I had no where to turn to. The king insisted that I enter into the academy. With no one to look after me, a simple orphan, it was the best choice. I needed to do something with my life. I had to protect lives. A gun in my hand makes me feel welcome. Other people being vulnerable makes me feel as if I have a purpose.

The monster before us was nothing. It had weaknesses. The people below us had no one to protect them. That was until we came along. We are the protecters of Earth. I'm not ready to call it home yet, but I protect my own home planet while on it. Ilana is a symbol to me. I recall her on Galaluna being the princess of all. I hardly had been given the oppurtunity to talk to her, but she laid a mark on me. I have to protect her. She symbolizes my home. It's my duty as a Galalunian to hold her tightly and make sure nothing hurts her. These people on Earth also deserve to be protected. They can't be hurt. They can't be hurt like how I'm hurt. This may be different soil, but I care for people that are not even my own. I am Lance, a protecter of the heir to Galaluna and a protecter of every heir to Earth.

* * *

**A/N: A quick SBT oneshot is good for all. Is it not? contribute in the talk of this fan fiction and more on symbionic . proboards . com I have tried to force myself into making a full fan fiction story for Sym-Bionic Titan but nothing comes to my mind. I think it's best to leave the full fanfiction story once a series is complete. That way you won't have your theories refuted. I'll just make SBT oneshots for now, until SBT gets deepper involved with the theories everyone is interested in. I might start a series of drabbles as a fanfic, but ,alas, I am blank on ideas. Oh, and happy Fan Fiction Upload Week(at least, for me it is). Thanksgiving is gracious enough to please us with days off from school. Happy Thanksgiving to all of my fellow Americans. Speaking, of my country and possibly your's, does anyone know when SBT will air elsewhere. I have friends outside of the U.S.A. that wishes to watch Sym-Bionic Titan but it has not aired yet. If you have any information than please place it in a review OR start a thread on symbionic . proboards . com THANK YOU! REVIEW, you Protecters of the Earth! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Okay, I'm fine... Now, review**


End file.
